The FinnRachel 'I need a name' Fic
by Blondezilla90
Summary: My response to the prompt "First Time is a Quickie in one of the rehearsal rooms." Finn/Rachel


_My response to the prompt "First Time is a Quickie in one of the rehearsal rooms." It's a tiny itty bitty fluffy. I hope it's okay the way I wrote it!_

**Name:** The Finn/Rachel 'I need a name' Fic. (Suggestions anyone?)  
**Author:** Blondezilla90  
**Raiting: **NC-17  
**Pairing, Characters:** Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** The chracters belong to someone else not me. Sadly. I have so many ideas for them!  
**Summary: **Finchel first time in an unusal place.

Rachel was moving around the rehearsal room, putting everything out of the way so she was able to practice a new song. Finn smiled a little as she bent down to pick up her bag, the somewhat tiny skirt riding up enough to expose the underside of her ass. He shifted a little in his seat and swallowed hard, trying to focus on something else.

For a couple of months they had been going on out and while Rachel always let it go further than Quinn ever did they hadn't taken the final step yet and it was harder for Finn than it was with Quinn. She was pretty, especially in her cheerios uniform, but Rachel was something else. The short skirts, which by the way had gotten somewhat shorter since they've been dating, drove him insane. His hormones were driving him crazy and Rachel's behavior towards him did not help to calm him down in any way. She was playful and sneaky, always trying to get his attention by slight movements and oh so innocent touches. Deep down he knew she was testing him and it slowly became torture.

He was happy Rachel wasn't as stuck up as Quinn was towards him. Casual make outs usually ended up in groping each other above the clothes and sometimes under. Rarely, when they both knew nobody was around and wouldn't be for a while, the teasing turned into heavy petting. Exploring each other and finding out what the other liked. Finn was proud that he was the only one who had touched her besides herself. He knew what she liked and he knew what she disliked. Rachel on the other hand helped him to solve his little problem, which must have worked somehow because no matter how much grinding she does, he does not need to think of the mailman.

As his thoughts kind of drifted off even further, he felt someone nudge him. He quickly shook his head and focused on the person in front of him. It was Rachel who was hovering above him and called his name. Somehow he wasn't able to reply, his gaze was fixed on something other than her eyes. He noticed the v-neck of her top which let him allow to look down her shirt in this position and his stomach made flip flops as he noticed that she was wearing the pink bra with the black dots. A somewhat dopey smile must have been on his face, because Rachel smirked a little and pressed her upper arms together, causing her cleavage to be a lot more visible.

"Enjoying the view?" She said and Finn finally managed to lift his head to look into her eyes. He nodded his head in response and smiled, sneaking his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Rachel let out a giggle and straddled his lap to sit down facing him.

"You do know I enjoy you a lot. Especially in the outfit you're wearing today." He grinned and Rachel let out a giggled, grinding her hips against his. It was than she noticed he must have been thinking about this a lot more than she thought.

"Happy to have me on your lap?" She said and noticed his cheeks turning red. Finn smiled goofily at her and nodded his head, leaning over to peck her lips.

"Very....you know how hot I think you are...." He winked at her and let his hand slide to her thighs. Ever so slowly he moved his hand up to the hem of her skirt and pushed it up a little in the process, revealing matching pink panties with black dots all over them. A smile spread across his face and Rachel blushed, pushing his hand away.

"We're at school Finn...anyone could walk in on us...so stop it." She put on her serious face, but her voice revealed to him that she was a tad bit excited by his teasing, so he decided he wouldn't stop.

"So? Nobody is really here you know it...Most people have gone home..." His voice was low, so low Rachel wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been this close to him. Her breath hitched as she felt his hands moving under her skirt and to her backside, cupping her ass and squeezing it lightly.

"Finnnn...I am serious....What if..." She couldn't finished her sentence, because Finn leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her slow and softly and waited for her to respond. As if something clicked in Rachel she shrugged her shoulders and sneaked her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Finn smiled against her lips and squeezed her bottom again, pressing her more into him than before.

His tongue leaped out and brushed against her lips, begging for entrance which Rachel granted him. Their tongues made contact and Finn let out a light groan in the back of his throat, his arms moving completely around Rachel to bring her closer to him. It was now Rachel's turn to moan and she let her hands move up to tangled her fingers in his hair. She wanted the kiss to never end, but she had to pull away when she felt her lungs burning. Their lips parted slowly and Rachel drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs with oxygen.

Finn on the other hand let his lips travel down her chin and jaw, caressing her neck, brushing his tongue over her pulse point. Rachel threw her head back and sighed, encouraging Finn to go even further. His hand traveled up her back and to her sides, pulling her shirt up to expose her bra. A smile played around his lips and he hooked his thumbs into her bra, running them along the base of her breasts. She moaned a little and parted her lips a little, closing her eyes to soak in the feeling. Rachel loved it when Finn touched her, it made her feel like her whole body was on fire.

She felt her lower body twitch when Finns lips attacked her neck again, sucking and licking her pulse point as his hands slipped underneath the lacy material of her bra to cup her breasts. Her mind went black for a second and Rachel felt the wetness between her legs increasing. Finn knew how to work her up and he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She loved every second of it.

Finn grew bolder as she did not seem to complain, one of his hands moving to the back to unclasp her bra. He shoved it up further along with the shirt, his tongue darting out to touch her right nipple, quickly closing around it to suck at it. Rachel moaned and hugged his head to her chest, running her fingers through his hair. He let his tongue slide over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment as the other one, while his right hand slipped down and shoved her skirt up to her stomach.

For once Rachel let go of her everything and enjoyed the attention Finn was giving her. She did not care that someone could walk in on them and she did not care that they could be suspended for what they were doing now. All that mattered was Finn who was giving her his full attention and treated her body in all the right ways. Suddenly she was pulled back to reality when Finns finger pushed her panties aside and his thumb was flicking over her clit.

"Finnnnnnn...please...we're,...at...." But she couldn't finish. Finn slipped his finger into her body and pushed it in as deep as he could, receiving a strangled moan from Rachel.

"Admit it you're just as turned on as me...you're so wet....like never before." His was voice was husky and low, his lips close to hers.

"Oh screw it.....," she mumbled and bucked her hips. Finn smiled and pulled out his finger, inserting a second one as he slid back in. Rachel bit her lower lip and looked at Finn's jeans that seemed to be awfully tight. Her hands made quick work of his belt buckle and shook a little as Finn started to move his fingers torturously slow. Finally she manged to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down, her hand cupping the bulge in his boxers. A groan escaped his throat and Finn let his fingers move a little faster.

In response she clenched her lower body and leaned into him, kissing him hard on the lips as her hand managed to free him from his boxers. They both groaned and Rachel pulled away and moved her his lips to his ear, whispering something that he thought was a joke.

"Do you have a condom?" She sighed and moaned as his fingers curl. He stopped moving and pulled away to look into her eyes, which were dark with desire.

"I...I..do..but...are you....are you sure?" He mumbled a little chickened out. Rachel chuckled and quickly reached behind his back, pulling out his wallet. She found the desired object fast and took it out. She ripped it open and smiled a little, rolling the condom over his erection. Finn gasped at the sensation and felt Rachel removing his fingers.

"I am more than sure Finn....I haven't been turned on like this ever....," she whispered and put her hands on his shoulder to push her up a little, moving towards him until his tip was stretching her opening. Finn was at a loss of words and placed his hands on her waist while he watched Rachel slide down onto him. She felt hot and tight. A groan escaped Rachel's throat as a sharp pain seared through her lower body and she stopped her movement. He held her up a little and leaned into her to kiss her.

"You okay?" He asked and Rachel nodded her head, relaxing a little. She let her hands wrap around his neck and she hugged him tightly. Her lips were pressed against his as she pushed herself down on him in one swift motion, moaning into her mouth. For several seconds no one moved and Rachel tried to clear her head. She was on Finn's lap. He was buried in her. She was having sex. In the rehearsal room of the school. The realization hit her and she swallowed hard. All of the sudden she wasn't sure if this was the right thing. Finn noticed her look and cupped her cheek with his left hand, placing his lips on hers softly.

"I love you...." That was all it took and all her doubts washed away. She leaned into him and kissed him more forcefully while she circled her hips. Finn gripped her waist tightly and started to move her on top of him, slow at first but speed increasing quickly. Soon they both were panting and Finn was so close. He gripped her even tighter and felt her walls pulsating and clenching around him. He tried to think of the mailman, but nothing worked and he felt his climax ripping through his body. He shuddered under Rachel as he moaned and groaned, still moving her.

Rachel watched him as he came and she smiled. But that smile was replaced with a loud moan when Finn forced her to keep moving, his fingers assaulting her clit. A few strokes and thrusts and Rachel felt her lower body exploding, a rush of warmth starting to spread through her body. Finn held her tightly in his arms and smiled as she tried to catch her breath, her head laying on his shoulder. They both hugged each other tightly and Finn placed on the side of her head.

"Oh...and...I love you too." Rachel mumbled and chuckled a little. They both held each other for the longest time, wrapped up in their own little blissful world.

THE END


End file.
